


飞往永无岛

by TwinkleYing



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleYing/pseuds/TwinkleYing
Summary: 开头第一句：希望所有朋友都快乐健康地过年，要平安。写啥都不行，OOC第一名。流水账选手就此上道。实在太难写了，小李实在太难写了，将成为我写过最难写的了。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 6





	飞往永无岛

**Author's Note:**

> 开头第一句：希望所有朋友都快乐健康地过年，要平安。
> 
> 写啥都不行，OOC第一名。流水账选手就此上道。  
> 实在太难写了，小李实在太难写了，将成为我写过最难写的了。

这件事情说来话长。

在我还没理清原委的时候，我和黄仁俊的关系就已经颇有水火不容的意味了。这不是第一次，但每一次都像是在上演狼来的故事，我们吵架和好、和好再吵架，总是有很多细小的不合充斥着生活的每一个角落，以往能够用黏腻的情话和亲密的接触糊弄过去的争锋相对，偏偏这回不再作效。沉默成了双手拿捏的武器，自尊心向我开枪，我知道我吵不过黄仁俊，所以打一开始我就陷入了沉默，他好像见我这样更生气，事情便愈来愈糟。

到底怎么了，一个两个屁都不放一个，有问题不能好好说说吗，吵就算了，吵这么久是怎么回事啊。李东赫总是这样，对于我和黄仁俊的事他总是上心的像是当事人，嚷嚷着像是个万箭齐发的爱情丘比特，恨不得把我和黄仁俊一箭射成他爱吃的串串烧。

李东赫问出的时机很不对，黄仁俊就在离厨房三步远的餐桌坐着，电磁炉上咕咕冒泡的声音不足以盖过谈话的声音，我抬手想擦眼睛片上蒙着的水雾：“那你和马克哥呢，吵那么多架为了什么啊，我劝你的时候你没叫我滚开？”李东赫很明显被我噎得说不出话，又露出一副拿我没办法又碍于杀人犯法的模样，两只手差点没招呼上我的脖子，我没空搭理他，一半的心思都放在他身后的黄仁俊身上，奈何没得到任何回应。

我搅动锅里要泡发的泡面，想回头问问志晟要加几包辣酱，没料到对上黄仁俊的视线，我惶恐地试图错开，他却直接开口：“李东赫别吃了，你最近都胖多少了，到时候再绝食减肥对身体不好。”

一边的梨涡陷在他的脸颊上，窝起他平静的柔和。

呀，黄仁俊你是在炫耀自己吃不胖吗？  
对啊对啊，我就是吃不胖怎么样呀，我还不水肿呢，怎样，羡慕吧嘻嘻！  
你给我过来，我今天一定要替广大减肥人群把你就地正法！

像这样热闹的打闹场面在宿舍里不少见，回归期李东赫回来的话次数就会成倍增长，哥哥们总爱说这是梦崽们最难能可贵的孩子气，我却往往不以为然，上一秒在同龄人面前幼稚完、为一杯冰可乐大打出手，下一秒却不好意思在哥哥们面前撒欢，道英哥也为此说，就是因为这样呀我们帝努才是最乖的小孩。

乖，黄仁俊也评价过我，准确来说，这是大部分人对我的定位。“笑起来像狗狗一样太治愈人心了呀我们小李。”黄仁俊从前卷在我的棉被里刷推特时，给我读过这样的评论，自己读完还煞有介事地点头附和，小鸡啄米式地晃动小脑袋，像一颗种在被窝里的小蘑菇。

转过头来又干巴巴地装凶，“哇李帝努你还笑成这样你也太自恋了吧。”

“没有呀没有呀，我是因为仁俊可爱才笑得哦。”他还想争辩什么，统统被一个结结实实的吻压回去。

但这些贴在我身上的标签都不够准确，撇开公司分配的动物担当外，一点都不准确。认生是首当其冲起兵反抗的，黄仁俊不止一次在采访里提起，一边咋舌感叹为什么第一次见面的时候冷面得像是要把他生吞活剥一般，一边在偷笑里裹挟狡黠与暗喜向我挑眉、耀武扬威作威作福的小狐狸拿现在的亲密打笑从前的陌生。像是在公报私仇，总爱怪罪我初次见面的不友善。

实话实说，我早就忘了第一次见他是什么情况，我是什么脸色，和谁说了什么话，又用什么不恰当地举动伤了这个不远万里来追梦的中国小孩。那本就不是个什么重要的日子，练习生来来去去，企划、出道的字眼像警报天天在头顶拉响，我又怎么会记得那样特别的日子，总以为“新来的”都是竞争对手，总担心害怕两三年的汗水付之东流。这些林林总总的琐碎叠加，那样特别的一天便没有多重要，甚至所谓的冷脸本就不该被怪罪，它却成了我签下的、黄仁俊的李帝努专属通缉令。

正因如此，我和黄仁俊在组合出道的很长一段时间里，关系都在尴尬的浮冰之上漂浮不定。他爱提起第一个伸出手的是罗渽民，我试图设身处地想他身处他乡的孤单，想他在异国的不安，这些事情都可以成为压弯他追梦的最后一根稻草。偏偏他在陌生的地方接收到的善意都会加倍奉还，李东赫在和他勾肩搭背的第二天，就跑来和我说：“仁俊真的很好，很好很好。”所有人像评价我是一个很好的小孩一样，说黄仁俊是一个勇敢的小孩。  
他赤手空拳挥舞的勇气让所有人都动容。

可少年人的感情从来不是一个绝对完满的天平，是非模糊的世界里，连暧昧都显得微不足道。我仍旧记得在出道曲的拍摄现场，黄仁俊还是小小一只、虎牙还没有被牙套磨平的时候，站在我身边受访仍然僵硬，挂在嘴角的假笑也掩饰不了他的紧张，生疏的韩语也是一个字一个字地往外蹦，和现在天差地别，不像现在的我们，真正的快乐连自己都难以分辨。

我从那个时候就看透了黄仁俊，我总这样觉得。  
我把这个想法分享给渽民，他还我一声特别不屑的嗤笑，然后很是无奈地朝我叹口气，无声息地拍拍我的肩膀后走开。我想辩解，想证实这个说法的真实性，我列举出很多个证据。我跟在他身后陈述我的观点，像在写我最讨厌的议论文。可渽民听我一大箩筐地说着废话，最后回，那又怎样，你们不是还是吵架了吗。

就像了解不代表理解，哪怕我一针见血地戳中黄仁俊的要害也无法安放他的迷茫，那些陈列的事实也只是事实，在舞台上还是会推开、会躲闪，会在昏暗的房间里被问到以后呢的时候无言以对，只想落荒而逃。我以为我看出了黄仁俊的敏感和“向着千百个方向发散的小心思”很了不起，却发现我承受不住他的惶恐与不安，除了一腔愚勇的喜欢，什么都给不了他。

找到了，这好像就是我们吵架的理由。  
记不清很多事情，很痛苦，只知道那天晚上很痛苦，觉得好像只能这样了，这些事情和我们只能这样了，这些爱，只能这样了。

那天黄仁俊眼睛里水盈盈的，发红，很像他去年万圣扮的彼得潘。

穿着绿色的衣服带上精灵耳斜挎着小背包被钟辰乐嘲笑是不是抢了泰一哥邮差的角色，他作势要打人。道英哥就趁着愣神的功夫跑来我身边督促赶紧把衣服换上，训斥着我想什么呢。

我当然不好意思讲，是因为刚才脑子里飘着的都是一句不切实际的花话：黄仁俊一定是我爱情的邮递员。

李帝努，下一刻黄仁俊便拉着他的斜挎包蹦到这头来，眼睛里全是跃跃欲试的光芒，怎么样怎么，好看吗。

挺可爱的，适合你。像永远长不大的小精灵。后面这句我没有说出口，怕他又用那种幽幽怨怨的眼神看着我，我招架不住。

他又没好气的嘁了一声，碍着道英哥在一边，不大好意思，但又气不过地凑过来，压低声音说，但这很像你才对。

是了，黄仁俊总这样评价我。捧着个手机读百科，说我是彼得潘综合征，念念有词地：总像个小孩子一样，奇奇怪怪的鬼点子总是从我的脑袋瓜里跑出来，说得好像荒唐但细想却又有那么三分道理，天天天，李帝努这不是你是谁啊！

说完黄仁俊自己先笑作一团。

对于黄仁俊这样的说法，我不予赞同，我觉得它更适合朴志晟，黄仁俊却反驳道：志晟他本来就是孩子啊。但他忘了，我也没有成年。他也是。青少年联合队这样的头衔下生活的我们，都有资格永远做个孩子，我一直这样认为。

被朴志晟一声沉重的叹息拉回现实中时，我知道他打游戏又输了几把。  
保姆车里的氛围不太对劲，大家都醒着，却安静的过分。本想张嘴说两句什么，碰巧对上罗渽民回头似是探究的视线。我和他太熟了，熟到他眨眨眼的功夫就能想到他下一秒表达什么，果不其然，手机讯息里即刻递来新的消息。我将屏幕按灭，这两天有很多人来当说客，他和李东赫是跑的最勤的，使尽浑身解数也套不出一句，最后只能反复地告诫我们吵可以，别把什么事都写脸上，生气都能被粉丝看出来职业素养真是不知道跑哪去了。语气和经纪人姐姐如出一辙。

他们总这样，操着我和黄仁俊的心，就好像谈恋爱的是他们，闹分手的也是他们。

首尔这几天降温严重，年末的活动不算多，几个颁奖典礼几个歌谣大赏，公司把行程全都挤在一起，像是真的在让我们赶上青春期赚钱的最后一班车。繁杂的彩排和录播流程轮番上演，其中不乏和哥哥们重叠在一起的，后台人手一部手持录像机的画面看起来不过稀疏平常的小场面。

黄仁俊凑过来时我刚开枪再拿了个人头，道英哥这个我身旁座位的常驻客正有一搭没一搭的在和他聊闲话。人走了以后道英哥就没好气地训我。我不明白，分明都是半小时前挨训的人，黄仁俊怎么就能无动于衷成这样。我总是讨厌他这样，看起来好似也没有多喜欢，平分的爱给很多人，把心里的委屈和不安揣进怀里。他说对了，我就是个不想长大的小孩，我还没有发现能做到不动声色的平衡点。

我打笑着想含糊其辞地走开，只知道刚刚我刻意避开黄仁俊镜头的脸色一定不怎么好看。正想该怎么措辞道歉，转头就碰上李东赫。

东西都给你备上了，人你能哄好吗，你这想法也太不切实际了吧。李东赫嘲笑我时还不忘往嘴里塞葡萄，我欲言又止，想提醒他减肥的事作罢也只是因为实在拗不过他。

放心吧，仁俊一定会喜欢的，一定会的。

李东赫不单一次试图劝说我换一种方式，辗转好几道的意思都说不着道的求和方式也太猎奇狗血，大有想叫我直接上去强吻黄仁俊的意思。好几次发消息和我争执，明明他提起那些话只是抱着维系朋友珍贵的爱情很随便的努力，怎么就被我当真了。

说出来是真荒唐，在我凌晨哆哆嗦嗦地在天台给黄仁俊发完短信，拿起仙女棒怎么也点不着火机时，我陡然发觉李东赫可真是未卜先知的一把好手。首尔零下十几度的天里我捧着一大把烟火干着急，看起来真有够荒唐的。

只是为了黄仁俊的一句好浪漫，狗血的不成样子。

李东赫向我转述他的话，不知被修改了几分，添了多少夸张的成分。但依旧能准确表达他的心意。那些想说的话全部都在里面。我埋怨他看上去并不特殊的爱、怪罪他把自己关在不必要的情绪里、我片面地认为我足够了解黄仁俊却连他有多喜欢我这种事都确认不定。可并不是这样的，黄仁俊总有让人敬佩的勇气，他分明把爱和信任从胸膛里掏出来交到我手上，向所有人炫耀我“是带领所有成员往前走的孩子”，即便是在分岔路的档口也想伸手拥抱。只是统统以上我都发现的太晚，我看见他的徘徊，却忽视自己的原地打转，我甚至怀疑过他的一片赤诚。

我是个没有长大的小朋友。

哭丧着脸对黄仁俊说风太大点不着火的时候，黄仁俊在一片昏暗里哭得用手抹眼泪。骂我是笨蛋还要跑过来抱我。我就知道这一切都会奏效，因为仁俊是一个喜欢宇宙星星的小孩、是喜欢浪漫相信外星人有触角和感应电波的小孩、是觉得烟花浪漫勇气可嘉的小孩、是小孩的小孩。

是我的小彼得潘，我吻他时觉得这一刻倘若能成为永恒就好。可我知道这个世界上没有永恒。

所以我带着我的彼得潘飞往永无岛，但愿这一路上的爱意不再让他歇脚。

=FIN

OOC大王驾到

不知道怎么说，希望大家能看的开心。  
新的一年，要健康，要平安。


End file.
